A conventional chopping board is used independently on counter and food is cut or chopped on the chopping board. After the food such as vegetable or a piece of meat is cut or chopped on the chopping board, the chef removes the cut or chopped food from the chopping board to a basket. In other words, the chef will reciprocatingly collect the treated food two or three times to completely put the food in the basket. During the removing of the food from the chopping board to the basket, small food could drop from the hands of the chef and water will drop on the counter or the floor.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a chopping board and a basket, the area of the chopping board is smaller than the open top of the basket so that the chopped food can be directly removed from the chopping board into the basket.